


Ghost King at Hogwarts

by Nope2Bad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ADHD, After the HOO series, Dyslexia, F/M, M/M, PTSD, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope2Bad/pseuds/Nope2Bad
Summary: When the war is over for the wizards, the famous Harry Potter thought he could finally go back to Hogwarts for his redo 7th year in peace.At the same time for the demigods, or more specifically, our Ghost King, he thought he could live peacefully with his ray of sunshine forever without any more wars.Oh, but how wrong they were.What would happen if the wizarding a demigod worlds finally collides?A new threat is coming, and someone who is lurking in the shadows would save the day, someone who wasn't recognised for what he did, but now the fate of the world lies in his hands.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HP characters, they belong to Uncle Rick and J.K Rowling.

What comes to mind when you hear the word demigods and wizards? Swords or wands? 

Monsters and Adventures? Percy Jackson and Harry Potter? 

Well even though those stories are quite accurate, the lives of them might seem very exciting, but it really isn't. It's frustrating and dangerous. 

Why? 

Because gods are super lazy. 

Where do you think all those quests came from; where did all those 'unstoppable' dark wizards come from, and all those prophecies come from. 

Those irresponsible gods. 

They create us to make us do stuff they can already do in a wave of a hand for them. Using excuses like 'Oh the prophecy says so!' But they create the prophecies right! Or like 'We cannot affect normal quests and problems; it'll be against the ancient laws!' You count Gaia rising as normal quests?! They did affect our lives because they frickin' created this world!

Unluckily, there are still demigods out there who suffer this sad tradition. Seriously, Aphrodite even needs help with finding her hairbrush. 

So, in Camp-Half-Blood, situations, where demigods refuse to go on a quest, gets beaten up by a god, and goes on a quest sulking is very common. 

Not everyone gets a world level dangerous quest like Percy and the Seven.   
But some have been on those types of quests but have never been acknowledged like Percy and the rest of the Seven have. 

For example a certain son of Hades. 

Nico had known since the first day he left Camp-Half-Blood since Percy told him Bianca died, that he'd never be accepted again. Not even if he came up with all the life-saving ideas, shadow-travelled across the world to stop the war, or even venturing down to Tartarus to find the location of the Doors of Death. 

He never really minded, all he ever wanted was to have a peaceful family, someone who loved him, and no one to fear him again because of his heritage. He had it now, even though most campers are still a bit afraid of him. 

He had his Will. 

They came together after some awkward moments of confessing, and the three days in the infirmary really did help. They adored each other and Will even think he's cute!   
His life was almost perfect, a perfect that he thought he'd never have again after Bianca. 

At least he hoped so. 

But the fates simply don’t work like that. 

They had to ruin the perfect moments of his life; they had to send him on another quest, away from his sunshine; they had to tell him wizards were real and he needed to combine forces with them because this Moldy shorts guy was brought back from the dead by Tartarus (no one knew how that happened), and might be planning an attack on both worlds. 

Apparently, Nico had been chosen to go is because they need someone stable and free to do it, Percy is too loyal and easily tricked; Annabeth is busy with redesigning Olympus; the Romans need to build their new temples and reorganize their insides now that Octavin is gone. 

Other demigods are busy with the building with the new cabins on Camp-Half-Blood, Leo, Calypso and (mortal) Apollo is on a quest or something. 

That only leaves Nico free to order around. 

He tried to persuade them in letting Thalia go but in the end, he chose to go on a quest than taking Thalia's rage. 

So, this quest he was supposed to gain their trust, then make allies within the wizarding population, reveal himself, and join the worlds together. 

Easy. 

NOT! Nico mentally slapped himself for giving in so easily. Now he was going to miss a year of freedom with Will. 

Great. Just great. 

He stuffed the last shirt he had into his black bag, which was very little since he has no interest in fashion when a blinding light came bursting in. 

"Neeks! I heard you were going on another quest!" He yelled.

Nico slung his bag over his shoulders, "Yeah Solace, it was either this or feel the rage or Thalia." He huffed. 

"Oh, come on! We were just starting to get comfy!" He puffed his cheeks, "Will you be able to Iris message me?"  
"Probably, but maybe it'd have to be after I gain their trust." Nico sighed; this was going to be a long journey.   
"Ok, I'm not going to ask more about this quest, but you better get back in one piece di Angelo, or else..." He trailed off, using his famous doctor's glare, going full into doctor’s mode. 

Nico giggled, "Alright Will, I'll come back as soon as possible ok? I promise." 

Will gave him one last look and hugged him tight, sneaked in a small peck on the lips before walking out the Hades cabin with a sun-kissed boy behind him. 

He bid his goodbyes to everyone who he thinks would possibly care about his whereabouts, which isn't a lot to say. He iris messaged anyone who wasn't in range and made his way to Thalia's tree. 

He was informed that those wizards had to channel their magic through specially made sticks. Though Nico didn't find anything about the sticks 'special', he still wondered what would be on everyone's faces if Thalia was to get a wand and got one made of pine wood, it'd be the laughter of the century. 

Too bad she's not the one going. 

Nico reminded himself. 

He took one last look at the Camp-Half-Blood behind him, and shadow travelled to the address Hecate gave him. And yes, Hecate was the one who informed Nico on his quest because she was the giver of magic to those wizards, who apparently forgot all about her, and believed that the magic is something they were born with. Which is kind of true. 

So, he had to go to 12 Grimmauld places. Find a man called Albus Dumbledore and inform him of his quest, so that he could help him with his quest since he is a legacy of Hecate.   
Nico felt the familiar feeling of shadows dissolving him, and reforming in a dark place. 

He stepped out of the shadows and looked at the building in front of him. 

It was dark and the houses looked gloomy, Nico walked up to the front doorsteps of the first house and read the sign on the wall, it read: '11'. So, he went to the next house, expecting to see the number '12'. He reached up to ring the doorbell but before he could ring it, he saw the sign on the door saying: '13'. 

Now Nico was confused, where was this 12 Grimmauld place? 

But soon he realised that the people he was looking for were wizards, and he was headed towards their secret base, there must be some magic around here. 

So, he took a few steps backwards, stood directly in front of the porch between number 11 and 13. He focused on the gap in between and immediately felt the mist moving. 

He stared at the gap while it reshaped itself into another house. 

These wizards sure have a way with their sticks. 

He didn't hesitate this time, he walked right up to the door and knocked.   
Knock, knock. 

"Hello? Is there anyone? I'm here for Albus Dumbledore." He said, hoping someone would hear him and open the door because it was getting dark outside and the winds were making his fingers numb. 

After a few minutes of silence, he heard some shifting on the other side of the door. 

"Hello?" He tried again. 

This time someone answered, "Who are you?" He had a low voice, menacing, it would send shivers down normal people's spines, but Nico is not normal. 

"I'm Nico, and I'm here for Albus Dumbledore, I need to talk to him." 

"How did you find this place? Who told you about us?" The voice was cold and untrusting.   
"Oh, that doesn't matter, just let me in and talk to Albus Dumbledore!" Nico exasperated. 

"Too bad, we have to be cautious." The voice said. 

Nico was confused at the statement, what was he going to do?

Then the door creaked open, a tiny gap was formed in the wooden door. You couldn't see anything inside, it was pitch black. 

Just when Nico was about to walk in and find Albus Dumbledore, he saw something flash across the door and the rest was black. 

The last thing in his mind was: 

Did I really get knocked out by a stick?


	2. The Mysterious Boy

The day at 12 Grimmauld places was boring as usual. Everyone was doing their own things and even the portrait of Sirius's mother was oddly quiet. The place was so calm it seemed like the calm waters before a storm. 

The members of the Order had a meeting tonight, and nearly everyone was there early to wait. Something was off, everyone knew it, even Kreacher, the noble Black hose elf wasn't seen all day. 

So obviously something had to go wrong. 

Just before the meeting began, and everyone was at their seats, a knock at the door alarmed them. 

Now just a normal knock at the door really isn't something to be alarmed of, but unfortunately, the house was a secret base that fought against the Dark Lord, and now that 

Harry had seen Voldemort's return, everyone had to be more careful, not to mention the house itself had a muggle repelling charm and was guarded by the secret keeper. 

"I'll go check it out," Moody growled, he seemed grumpier than usual. 

"Careful," Lupin muttered. 

With that, Moody slowly approached the door. There was some shuffling on the other side and a voice came, "Hello? Is there anyone there? I'm here for Albus Dumbledore." It sounded like a boy and from Moody's ears, he sounded no more than 16. He waited a few moments before asking again: "Hello?" 

This time Moody answered. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Nico, I'm here for Albus Dumbledore, I need to talk to him." He said. 

Moody was cautious, at this time not many people in the wizarding world would want to talk to Dumbledore, and most of their topics are definitely aren't as nice as how cool his glasses are. 

"How did you find this place? Who told you about us?" Moody responded. Well, not really respond-respond, but you get the point. 

"Oh that doesn't matter, just let me in and talk to Albus Dumbledore!" The boy said, sounding annoyed. 

"Too bad, we have to be cautious," Moody replied. He took out his wand in defence position, and slowly opening a gap in the doorway, his mind already racing with all the spells he could use. 

Slowly, a pale hand peeked through the gap, and a foot was about to step onto the old floorboard when Mad-Eye Moody suddenly pointed his wand at the boy and yelled: 

"Stupefy!" 

"Wha-" The boy barely had time to understand what was going on before his body crumbled to the ground from the effects of the spell. 

Mad-Eye Moody waited a few moments just standing there with his want pointed towards the body before he slowly lowered his wand. He looked at the boy closely, he had messy black hair that was kind of long, pale skin and even light bags under his eyes. He wore a black avatar jacket over a black shirt which had a white skull on it. Mad-Eye Moody was correct because the boy looked around Harry's age. He was pretty thin for his age though, it seemed to Mad-Eye Moody that he didn't eat much. 

Suddenly a yell from above jolted him out of his thoughts. 

"Alastor what is going on down there?" A voice above yelled, that Mad-Eye Moody recognised as Remus's voice. 

"I stupefied the boy!" He yelled back. 

"What boy?" Remus shouted. 

"I'm carrying him back up!" Mad-Eye Moody replied, hoisting the boy onto his shoulders.   
He was surprisingly light, now he was even more sure that this boy he'd just stunned was not eating much. 

After a few minutes of pulling and hoisting, Mad-Eye Moody finally got the boy up the stairs to the dining room where the rest of the Order was. 

He dumped the boy onto a chair and cast a spell to tie him tightly to the chair, in case he woke up. 

"Who is he and what happened?" Sirius asked. 

"He was the one knocking, he said he was here to talk to Dumbledore, and that his name was Nico or something," Moody replied, eyeing the boy suspiciously. 

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed when Mad-Eye Moody said the name, Nico. Could he be the one he was waiting for?

"He is suspicious indeed, but I have to say that he might be the transfer student I mentioned earlier," Dumbledore said, with that twinkle in his eyes. 

"What? The transfer student? Then hurry and untie him, Moody!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, she couldn't stand the thought of a poor boy being stunned like that, especially when he's a transfer student. 

"No Molly, we don't know who he is for certain, and we can't risk the fact that he might harm any of us, he needs to stay like this until we've verified his identity and that he is no immediate threat to the Order," Moody growled. 

"But..." Mrs Weasley was going to protest but Remus cut her short. 

"Yes, I believe that is the safest choice for now." 

"I agree, but how come he found the house?" Sirius wondered it was very unusual indeed. A transfer student shouldn't be told where the Order is located. 

"If he really is the transfer student, then I believe I know why he has been given the location of the Blackhouse. His headmaster said he was a very strong wizard and is here to help with the war." Dumbledore explained, "And that he has the ability to aid us in the war against the Dark Lord." 

"How? He's just a kid!" Mrs Weasley argued, "He's only a boy for Merlin's sake!" 

"Maybe we should ask him directly instead of guessing don't you think?" Remus gestured to the stirring boy. 

~~~

Nico felt like he'd been hit on the head with a brick. And he was two hundred per cent sure that he didn't enjoy it, unlike a certain cousin of his...

Getting off point. 

At first, everything was black then it became blurred, finally after nearly a minute of adjusting to the lights, he found himself in a room. 

The ceiling and floorboards were made of wood and they looked old, no, ancient is the right word. The lights were pretty bright compared to what Nico was used to, and there was a long table with some snacks on it in the centre of the room. 

"Oi, boy you awake?" A voice boomed. 

It was only then that Nico realised there were other people in the room other than himself. 

There was a chubby female ginger and a male one too; a man with shaggy black hair; another man with (weirdly) a wooden leg and man-made eye that looked in different directions than the other normal eye was; an old man with a beard so long that it reached the floor, and moon-shaped spectacles. He had this weird glimmer in his eye that Nico often saw in some of his 'friends' when they were plotting something. And there were a few more others too but Nico didn't have the time to look at them properly because the next second there was a low growl beside him and a stick thingy was pointed at his throat. 

"What?" Nico was confused, why was he pointing a stick at him? But then he suddenly remembers what Hecate had said and noted the stick as a wand that can cast magic just like a child of Hecate. 

"Answer me boy, who are you and why are you here." The voice said. This time Nico saw who it was, it was the man with a wooden leg and fake eye. 

"You were the person who blasted me at the door!" He accused. 

"Yes, because you were suspicious, now answer me, who are you and how did you find this place." The man said. 

"First of all I'm Nico Di Angelo, and I'm the new transfer student in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry; Secondly, I'm not suspicious and am here to talk to Albus Dumbledore about my enrol at Hogwarts; Lastly I have the address to this...house was simply because this was given to me by my headmaster, whom also told me I was to aid you in the war you're currently in." Nico finished all in one breath and glared at the man who blasted him, still annoyed by the early events. 

"I told you he was just a boy!" 

"How could you be aiding us in the war?"

"Who's your headmaster?"

A series of questions were thrown around the room and Dumbledore had to calm everyone down. 

Nico was very unpleased at the question 'How could he aid them in the war'. 

Well, he fought in two wars, carried a forty-foot tall statue across the world and literally went through hell and back. 

And they were questioning his power? 

"Let me get this straight, none of you here knows anything about me, you don't know what I can do, and all I can tell you is that you'll definitely need my help in the war and that I'm not here to harm anyone. Is that good enough?" Nico asked, rolling his eyes. 

There was absolute silence in the room, to the point where you could hear a pin drop, and the floor was wooden. 

The man with fake leg and eye looked towards the long beard guy, who seemed to be the leader of this group. 

"Can you people let me go now?" Nico asked, annoyed. These people do NOT know how to respect their elders (though he still looked 16, he always thought of himself as the old man). 

"I think Nico needs to have a chat with me." The long bread guy said. 

"And who might you be?"

"The one you are looking for young man." He replied. 

Nico rolled his eyes at the 'young man' bit, yeah, a 86 year-old man is surely a young man huh. 

The guy who knocked him out before looked at the man who claimed to be Albus Dumbledore, who nodded, before waving his stick, no wand, Nico mentally reminded himself, now that he was surrounded by these wizards he must not make these mistakes or else it would make him look suspicious, and muttered under his breath and Nico suddenly felt the ropes tying him to the chair disappear. 

"Come with me, Nico," Dumbledore said, before turning his back and walking towards a door that was slightly apart. 

Giving everyone in the room one last look before following the man into the other room.   
And that is how Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades, began his first solo quest.


	3. Nightmares

Everything was fine. 

The trio came back after a few moments, and Nico could feel the stares digging into his back, as usual.   
He decided to ignore them and try to get some sleep. 

But he did something that he'd soon regret before that. 

He thought of all the possibilities of his nightmares tonight before going to sleep: the Pit; Bianca; war; jar.   
Now he only has to hope none of those come tonight. 

Too bad he was wrong. 

As he slowly drifted to sleep, he saw from the corner of his eye the Harry guy slip into the bed beside him.   
Finally, these kids go to bed, ugh. 

But then, he wished he hadn't gone to bed. 

~~~

Suddenly he was back at camp, except what scared him was that there wasn't anyone there. The Big house was destroyed, still burning in flames; the Lake had red stains in the clear water, which had not turned grey; the grass was burnt and gone. 

He was standing in front of a bench, the bench. Where Percy had told him the news that changed his life, forever.   
And there he was, panting, eyes darting to one side as he refuses to look at Nico in the eye. 

"I'm sorry." 

Nico's mood shifted to the ones he had back then, anger, sadness, disbelief, and much more. In the distance, the skeletons ran towards them.   
He knew what would happen next, he would make the earth swallow up the skeletons, because of his messed up feelings back then. 

But before all that could happen, the scene changed. 

It was a junkyard, and immediately, Nico knew what was going to happen next. 

He'd thought of all the scenes of Bianca dying, from the words Percy said, crushed. 

And there Bianca was, reaching down to pick up that one stupid figure that would take her life. As her hands touched the Hades mini statue, a rumble erupted throughout the yard. Nico wanted to scream, to tell her to out it down and run for her life, but he couldn't move, his body was resisting him, and silent words were coming out of his mouth. 

The giant machine appeared, just like the one Nico imagined during those nights in the Labyrinth with Minos. It roared, and the stunned face on Bianca's face was enough to crack him. 

It was all his fault if he hadn't been so obsessed with that stupid game, if he hadn't been such a prick and immature, none of this would never have happened, Bianca would never have touched the figure. 

As he watched in despair, Bianca ran towards the giant...thing. Nico pulled against the force that kept him in place, but he wasn't able to move an inch. He could only watch as Bianca reached the foot of IT, and disappeared out of sight. 

He let tears fall because he knew that once the giant stopped moving, his only true sister was gone, for good. 

And he screamed as the golden statue's movements slowed down, crumbling to the ground. 

Suddenly, Bianca appeared in front of him. 

She had her old clothes on, with that green floppy hat that Nico was annoyed about in the Lotus Hotel, but now would give up the world to see the hat and wearer again. She was glowing white light that warmed up the air around him. 

"Tu se il mio soldatino..." She sang, with the soft voice he dreamed of every night. 

But the next second, the warmth that surrounded him froze in an instant. The area changed again, they were in the underworld now. 

"You see, little brother, you caused my death, I've had enough of you. I can't believe that I died because of YOU, you were not worth it. That is why I chose rebirth, I couldn't stand the thought of you alive while I suffered in the underworld. You don't deserve my love." 

With those words, she melted into the darkness. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Nico sniffed. Suddenly realising that he could talk. 

Sorry isn't enough!" A voice boomed overhead. A new figure formed in front of him, this time with darkness. 

A man Nico couldn't be more familiar with formed right before his eyes. 

"Why wasn't it you who died instead of your sister!" He boomed. 

Nico gritted his teeth, it was true, I bet everyone would've been way happier if the one dead was him and not Bianca, he thought bitterly.   
At that moment, Hades faded away and the one person he didn't want to see in his nightmares appeared. Will. 

"Look at you, you stink of death, I'd be better off dating Bianca than you. If only you were the one who died, the world would be better off without you." He snarled.  
Nico knew this was a nightmare, all these were only the darkest thoughts that lurked inside his head. But it doesn't stop his heart from throbbing every time he hears these voices. 

"Go away!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, wishing for this nightmare to end. 

Suddenly the snarling son of Apollo sprung forward and grabbed onto his arm. 

"Wake up!" He cried.   
"Hurry! Wake him up!"   
"Is he okay?"   
"Cast a spell already!" 

At first, these voices all sounded like Will, but more towards the end, they seemed like those weird kids and wizards he met today. 

Suddenly everything changed, and for a second everything was white. 

"Oi! He's waking up!" A voice with a heavy British accent said. 

"What...is going on?" Nico groggily replied, relieved that the nightmare had ended. 

"You were screaming, crying and thrashing in your sleep mate!" The boy exclaimed, which Nico now identified as the ginger from earlier. Ron, he remembered.   
He looked around the room and saw that most people have gathered near his bed. All the lights were on, and everyone either had a concerned face on or a suspicious expression. 

The Molly woman frowned and turned towards the dude that smelt like a werewolf, "Is he going to be okay?" 

"Ask him yourself, I'm not sure." He scrunched his eyebrows. 

The red-haired woman turned her attention back to Nico. 

"What was in your dream? Does it happen often? What caused this to happen? Is this why you have dark bags under your eyes?" The brown-eyed girl blurted out all at once. 

"Whoa, calm down Hermione, I'm sure he'll tell us when he thinks it's time, right Nico?" The werewolf guy said. 

"If you prove yourselves worthy." Nico scoffed. 

At his words, the ginger looked like he wanted to say something, but Harry held him back. 

"But, you still have to tell us what caused this to happen, we had to cast a silencing charm to keep others from finding this place haunted." Sirius said, "We have to know if this would happen again or not." 

Nico shot him a famous death glare, he was not in the mood to share his feelings.   
"Something happened, and it won't happen again." he simply stated. 

"That's not an answer," Hermione said. 

"Well, that's all you're going to get." He hissed, hoping for these people to leave him alone.   
"Just tell us what happened, we were all very worried young man." Molly pleaded.  
Whenever Nico sees Molly, he is always reminded of Sally, Percy's mother. They are alike and different in their own ways, but they care for him, that's all he has to know. 

With a sigh, he put up a half-truth half-lie sort of speech. 

"Well, some bad guys attacked our camp not long ago, and many campers died." That was the truth. " And along with my sister." Also the truth. "I was just reliving the memory, that's all." Now that was a lie. 

"Oh," Harry said. 

OH??? Wow, these saviours are sooooo emotional huh. 

"I'm going back to bed now, bye." 

Nico gave a direct 'goodbye' command. 

The others gave each other a last glance and decided to retreat for the time given. 

When they all left except for Harry and Ron, Nico gave a relieved sigh, he really did not want these people digging their snouts into his personal life. 

He decided that as soon as this investigation is over, he'd go home, and never see these idiots ever again. 

But little does he know, it wouldn't be so easy.


	4. Off to Pigfarts

Nico knew the 'best' school of the wizarding world couldn't be small, but he never expected it to be a CASTLE! 

So now he is on the train Harry Potter calls 'Hogwarts express', sitting in the last compartment at the back of the train, with the golden trio and Ginerva Weasley. 

"Why did no one ever bother to tell me that the school is a castle?" Nico huffed. 

"Well, since you've already applied, we thought you knew," Potter said as a matter of fact. 

"But it's okay, most people are shocked when they first see Hogwarts, we were too," Hermione added, she didn't want Nico to raise up his walls even more.   
"Hmph...Nobody ever tells me anything..." Nico muttered under his breath. He was always the last to know things, even great prophecies. Actually, scratch that, Percy is always the last. 

Nico twisted his skull ring on his middle finger, he wasn't the one to feel anxious but going to a wizarding school to investigate gods and dark wizards? Not his usual holiday homework. Especially now that he has three idiotic, bothersome, annoying and famous (though only one of them) wizards 'helping' him in his so-called school year. Honestly, he hasn't planned to tell these people who he was from the start, he'd be better off on his own. First of all, they are arrogant, because they are famous; they are annoying and bothersome (Yes, he repeated, that means double); Second, they know nothing of the demigod world, it'd take a long time of explaining for them to understand, and take in all that information into their tiny brains. Nico would rather sit in the infirmary all day than waste his time on these dummies; Lastly, subconsciously, he would never admit this aloud, he doesn't want to involve three underaged students in his mess. 

"Hey man, why do you have that creepy ring on you?" The ginger happened to catch Nico's action out of the corner of his eyes.

"It's a family heirloom." He simply said, without turning his gaze from the compartment window. 

"Who has a skull ring as a family heirloom? Isn't that just weird?" Ron kept on asking. 

Hermione shook her head in disappointment, this idiot never asks the right things at the right time.   
Nico scrunched up his eyebrows, see what he means? He really wished the kid would stop asking, is it any of his business? Who cares if he has a skull ring as a family heirloom?

"Ron, everyone has different thoughts about accessories, maybe Nico's family likes...uh...to remember past family?" Harry mumbled. 

"Any way have you been sorted, Nico?" Hermione tries to change the subject...  
"Yeah what house do you think you'll be in? I hope you're in Gryffindor!" And clearly succeeds in doing so.   
Nico glanced at the bushy-haired girl, giving her a slight nod as thanks for driving the subject away from the ring. 

Hermione wants to pump her fist, her first step in uncovering the mysterious boy has been ticked off. 

"I don't know, but just not Hufflepuff." He said shortly. It makes sense if a child of the underworld is sorted into a house that's loyal...Nico doesn't know how his father would react. 

"I think Slytherin suits you," Harry said out loud. 

"With Malfoy and his gang? Are you crazy Harry?" Ron stares at him wide-eyed. 

"I honestly don't mind." Nico threw the words out of his mouth, blankly staring out of the window, at the towering castle of the school he will be attending for who-knows-how-long. 

He doesn't even know who Malfoy is, let alone judge him. Even though Nico had been taught to kill all monsters at first sight, he'd never been the one to judge quickly. 

~~~

Soon the train stopped at a platform near a forest, or as the trio called it, the Forbidden Forest. They said there were gigantic spiders, werewolves and centurs in there. They warned him to beware of the forest and don't go in there unless necessary. But did Nico care? No. In fact, it seemed like a good place to practice and train without interruptions. 

A random teacher (Nico couldn't be bothered with the name and descriptions) took them to the carriages by the edge of the forest. There was these weird horses thingy with an aura of death around them. 

"What are the horses pulling the carriages?" Nico turned towards the trio. 

"Huh? What are you talking about mate? There's nothing pulling the carriages, there's never been anything pulling them." Ron raised an eyebrow.   
Strangely, Harry seems to agree with Nico. Or maybe he had a strange disease and it spread to Nico. 

"No, I can see them too Ron." 

Hermione seemed to be deep in thought, "I think I'll have to do some research on them when we get to the castle..." she murmured.   
Harry and Ron shivered at the image. 

The random teacher shouted something and some kiddos headed towards the boats parked at the edge of the lake. Nico was glad when the trio told him to sit in the same carriage. He did not want to enrage uncle Poseidon on his first day (second, but who's counting). Although uncle Poseidon doesn't really mind other demigods being in his domain, Nico is still worried. Who knows when he's gonna be in a bad mood because someone stole his plate of blowfish and he drowns Nico? That would not be worth it. 

On the carriage the trio kept whispering about how this Hagrid dude wasn't at the station, why do people have so much stuff to worry about. Nico himself was on a death mission and he didn't worry about failing. 

Well. Maybe it's because he wouldn't even be alive if he failed. But that could be kicked out of the box for the moment. 

When they finally arrived at the goddam castle, the trio and Ginny went inside, while he was told to stay behind the doors with the first years since he hasn't been sorted yet. 

Nico watched as the kids in front of him whispered to each other and occasionally sneaking a peek at the 'weird boy' behind them. Nico wanted to scream, that he didn't want to be here, but just so that he won't be vaporised into thin air the next minute, he decided to keep his mouth shut. After all, gods are very good at murdering demigods without leaving a trace. 

Suddenly, singing could be heard from the hall. And no offence at all, but the person that the voice belongs to sounds like a dying cat. The scratchy sound of their vocal cords makes them sound like they haven't talked in a year. 

He heard some stuff in the song, about the Hogwarts houses and stuff, but mainly he just let his mind wander. He felt the existent of unregistered ghosts roaming the corridors and dungeons. 

Father would be furious. 

He just needed to stay clear of the ghosts and nothing else can make the wizards suspect him. The last thing he needed was meddling kids messing around with his mission. 

Oh, and how wrong he was...again. 

From the Great Hall, Nico heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Dumbledore shouted:" Let the sorting begin!" 

Uh oh. 

Oh, this sorting will expose Nico more than he wished...


	5. The Sorting

Out of everything Nico thought would expose him would be, he never imagined an old, dusty hat. Who the hell uses hats to sort stuff anymore. Actually, he doesn't think anyone ever did. 

The first years plus himself were lead through the doors of the great hall and into the grand hall. The first thing he noticed was how the candles were floating by themselves. They emitted a warm glow to the hall, making the students who were close to them shine too. Oddly, they remind him of Will...

No, he can't afford to be distracted. 

Shaking his head from the sidetracking thoughts, he looked up at the ceiling and jumped, causing some first years to glance back at him with a confused expression. The hall from outside looked like it had a roof, but from Nico's eyes, there only seemed to be the endless sky. For a second he was afraid Uncle Zeus would blast him for looking at the sky (not that it made much sense, demigods stare at the sky all the time). 

The clouds and dark blue sky distracted him for a moment, but the snickering coming from one of the tables snapped him out of it. There were four long dining tables, they each had students with different coloured robes around them. Red, green, blue, and yellow. The snickering seemed to be coming from the green table. 

Strange how they seem to find it amusing that Nico had been surprised to find the room to be a sky when he was pretty sure the first years do that all the time. 

Another thing he noticed was that in front of the staff table at the front, was a wooden stool with a hat on it. That's when he noticed how everyone seemed to be staring either at him or the hat. Nico had to be the height of stupidity to not see that the wrinkled hat was going to sort him (And no, the height of stupidity is Percy). 

Although Nico does not know how a dirty hat would sort him, there was a nagging feeling at the back of his neck that this wouldn't end well. And as a demigod, never ignore that feeling, because they're usually right. 

"Mona Aelipot" The woman named McGonagall read out loud. That was when Nico finally noticed that there were actually people, well, staff members probably, on the stage. 

A girl with dark hair shuffled up the steps to the podium and warily sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall (he thinks that's how you call the teachers here) gently placed the hat on the girl's head. The poor girl, the first to be called out, she was trembling under everyone's gaze, though Nico doesn't understand why she was afraid of a little sorting in the first place. 

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted after a few seconds of silence. 

The kids at the blue table cheered and clapped so loudly that it hurt Nico's ears. Why do mortals have to be so enthusiastic about such tiny things?

Kids went up and went down, to their respective houses. And when the last clapping had died down, it struck Nico that it was finally his turn. 

"Many of you might be wondering, why there is a fifth-year among the first years. Well, this is Nico Di Angelo, and he's our first exchange student from a magical school from America! Welcome!" 

At that, many kids clapped, although some still eyed him rather suspiciously. 

He walked up to stage and sat down, the hat seemed to descend dreadfully slow. 

After the old hat had been placed on his head, he expected it to shout out loud, but nothing happened for the first few seconds. 

Hey kid, you seem to be an odd one. 

A voice spoke in his head, startling him. 

Who are you?

I'm the sorting hat, and I to sort you I must see into your memories. It would be easier if you'd just let down your mental barrier. 

What? No way. I'm not letting a dumb hat look into my brain. 

Then I can't sort you and you can't stay here at Hogwarts boy. 

Nico gritted his teeth, if he couldn't get into Hogwarts, he'd fail his mission, but he also doesn't want to let a stupid hat look into his mind. There are a lot of things he'd like to forget, and no one to ever know. 

I-fine. 

Great, now let's see...

Nico silently screamed inside his mind as he went through everything in his life again in a flash, all the pain and hurt...the loss...

Then it stopped. As abruptly as it began. 

Nico panted lightly, but he was pretty sure most people could see fairly well. 

"You have the qualities for a Slytherin, but I believe you will fit well in..."

Everyone held their breaths, it wasn't every day that the sorting hat spoke out loud the qualities of anyone. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

But this time, there only seemed to only be half-hearted claps or nothing at all, because some was just sitting there looking at him in shock, for example, Ron Weasley.

As he walked down the stage to the Gryffindor table, he saw Harry wave at him, gesturing for him to sit next to the golden trio. 

And he did. 

Except for the fact that Nico only ate a quarter of what a normal human being would eat per meal, nothing really happened during mealtime. 

An ugly pink toad talked about stuff that he didn't understand, while the trio seemed troubled, but as long as it doesn't crash with my mission, everything should be fine. 

And with that, Harry led him and the other 5th years to the Gryffindor dormitories. Even though the redness in the rooms makes him want to consume the whole tower in shadows, he kept a hold of himself. 

"Night" 

Nico just hoped there wouldn't be any nightmares tonight. 

With his mind subconsciously drifting to a certain blonde, he fell into Hypnos's realm.


End file.
